The Words Of A Broken Heart
by Your-Tainted-Angel
Summary: I refused to belive in love. Until I saw him again. The one who haunts my dreams. Those same eyes that heated me from inside out. Can i believe in love again or is my heart too scarred. Can He? Will He? I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my story.
1. 1

The Words Of A Broken Heart

By: YourTaintedAngel

_**I recently received a review suggesting I make my chapters longer and use more descriptive language. In response I merged a few chapters together. This story is based upon personal experiences and I would like to state that if Kagome's thoughts seem scattered, they are meant to be for reasons yet to be discovered.**_

_9 years old-I forced my way threw the suffocating crowd that had gathered in the boring blue cafeteria. When I reached the center I filled my lungs and looked at the boy and girl doing a dance. I had seen them both around but had never interacted with them. When they finished he looked up and spotted me. All I can remember after that is those deep golden eyes, consuming me like lava._

"_Why you pushing on Kagome," He asked pushing the bigger dude back. I retrieved the volleyball and watched the exchange shocked. His golden eyes burned as he defended me. I had doubted he even knew I existed._

_12 years old-I turned the corner defeated. I had searched all day for him around the school. Maybe he didn't go here. I had hoped to see those eyes, to hear that voice, to receive his smile just one last time. I looked up and noticed a boy wearing a bright yellow shirt. I squinted and looked closer over the blacktop. It was him._

_14 years old-I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I walked past the snack bar on my first day of high school. I turned irritated and my green eyes met amber._

"_Let me see your phone Kags," he requested. I handed it over and turned to talk to my best friend. He handed it back and we parted to go to class. In class I scrolled through my phone book and noticed a number labeled My Baby'._

_I love you. I read the text message again my heart pounding. I quickly responded, "I love you too."_

"_Damn, you can't say hi to anybody anymore? I could be dead or bleeding and you wouldn't give a damn. At least be enough of a man to tell me you don't want to talk to me." I sent the e-mail with tears streaming down my cheeks._

'Oh No,' I thought as I ran towards the bus stop, my once black Converse slipping on the wet sidewalk. The bus pulled off just when I finally reached the faded old sign that read 54.

"Damn," I exclaimed out loud. I looked up towards the heavens, and sighed as I felt a single raindrop drip onto the corner of my eye and streak down my face like a tear. A black umbrella obscured my view of the grey rain clouds. My eyes followed a shiny silver spoke, down the pole, past the leather clad hand, up an arm also clad in leather, to a pair of sparkling amber eyes.

"Ummmmm, Thanks," I stammered out awkwardly.

"Your very welcome," He said in a rich baritone voice that gave me goose bumps in places I've never had them before.

"Your eyes," I breathed out mystified, "They remind me of…."

"Of what," He inquired softly.

"Someone I once knew," I sighed and looked down to hide the tears that had gathered in my eyes.

"You never stop knowing a person," he told me tilting my chin up with a finger, "They're always right here," he told me tapping me softly right over my heart.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the bus pulled up and I got on. When I looked back he was gone. I sat in the back of the bus and propped my feet up on the chair in front of me. His words floated around in my head as the bus jerked forward.

After what seemed like forever the bus came to my stop and I got off. I ran up the stairs to the school and opened the front doors quietly. Entering the office I took off my pea coat and hung it over my arm.

"Good morning, Kagome," the secretary greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Kaede," I replied picking up a newspaper.

"The assistant has arrived," she told me as I walked out the door.

"Thanks."

I walked into my room. It was the shape of a half circle with the arched part had steps for the students to sit on instead of desks. In the ceiling, along the straight wall were theater lights that were controlled by a small remote. In each corner of the room was a 3-foot, electric Japanese lantern. There was a small adjoining room that contained instruments and electric equipment.

I walked in and bumped into something hard and solid. I felt strong hands grip my biceps and looked up into a pair of sparkling amber eyes.

"Awkward," I said pulling myself out of his grasp. I went and sat at my desk and opened the paper. My class walked in loudly and sat on the steps. When they caught sight of the new guy they had the same reaction I did at the bus stop. Shock. With hip length hair the color of moonbeams, intense amber eyes, and a body to give any artist wet dreams he wasn't exactly your average Joe.

"Introduce yourself," I whispered loudly to him and the class chuckled.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Takio, and I am Miss Higurashi's new assistant," He stated with confidence and grace. I raised my eyebrows at the class from behind him and they burst out laughing. The last assistant had been confident as well. He didn't last a week.

"Mr. Takio," I said getting up and moving to the center of the floor, "This should be interesting." My two best friends Miroku and Sango winked playfully at me. There's probably some student teacher law about not being close to your students but fuck that. We had been friends since middle school. I mostly got the younger students. The ones just out of high school who wanted to become musicians or actresses. Kids like that. We had a few older people, and when I asked them why they chose my class they told me they liked my spirit.

"Come on enough fooling around," I said turning my back to my new 'assistant', "Look what I found," I said holding up a newspaper article.

"A talent show," one of my favorite students, Ayame, asked.

"Yes, but not just any talent show," I replied, "This is THE talent show. The winners get a 100,000 dollar cash prize."

The students looked shocked. "Tomorrow I want suggestions from everyone on my desk, but for now lets show Mr. Takio what were made of."

"You perform Kagome," Sango suggested. The rest of the class joined in with encouragement.

"Fine, Kouga can you get the piano for me? Miroku, get the drums." They brought the instruments out and set them up. Miroku got behind the drums and pulled out his sticks. I got behind the piano and made a show of stretching out my fingers.

'_Some people live for the fortune,_

_Some people live just for the fame,_

_Some people live for the power,_

_Some people live just to play the game.'_

Sesshoumaru looked absolutely shocked.

'_Some people think,_

_That the physical things_

_Define, what's within,_

_And I've been there before_

_That life's a bore_

_So full _

_Of the superficial'_

The world around me got blurry, and it was just me and the piano.

'_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't,_

_Want nothing at all,_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby,_

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't got you."_

This is why I became a performer. It gave me freedom.

Disclaimer. Nope I don't Inuyasha. If I did he would love me not Kagome.

_Peace_


	2. 2

The Words Of A Broken Heart

By: YourTaintedAngel

"Ahhhhh," I sighed slipping into the warm water. It had been a long day. I closed my eyes and began to doze off. A flash of ebony hair and evil violet eyes made me jump up in the bathtub. I tried to bring the image back into my mind, but it hid behind the heavy curtain that was in front of my memory. The doctors said it was the shock that sent my memories packing. They were supposedly supposed to come back with time, but six years later I still couldn't remember anything before my sixteenth birthday.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. Miroku and Sango had tried to fill in most of the gaps but I got the feeling that they skipped over a lot of things. They had to explain exactly who they were, how we met, and everything we had ever done together.

I got out of the tub and dried off. I grabbed my Ipod off of my desk and turned it all the way up before getting into my bed. Heavy guitar riffs filled my ears accompanied by a badass drummer. My eyes closed as My Chemical Romance screamed me to sleep.

I opened my eyes abruptly and sat up. Slick sweat covered my body. I hurridly kicked the heavy blanket off of me and groaned at the sight of my throbbing erection. I couldn't get her out of my head. Ever since…..

Sighing I walked out of my room into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. After stripping out of my boxers I stepped into frigid water. Despite the harsh temperature I continued to have visions of slanted green eyes, silky raven hair, and that voice. That voice that the angels themselves envied.

"Kagome," I whispered out loud.

I walked through the schools double doors, and turned into the office. I was surprised that Kagome wasn't there since she was usually chatting with Kaede when I arrived. I looked at Kaede inquisitively. She smiled and jerked her head in the direction of the music room.

I exited the office and made my way down the halls to the music room. When I poked my head in Kagome wasn't there. The sound of the piano filled my ears and I looked around to see where it was coming from. I followed the sound through the maze like hallways until I reached a polished oak double door. I stood there a second looking at the doors and listening until I heard a voice join the piano.

'_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my,_

_Childish fears,'_

I pushed the doors open and paused at the sight presented to me.

'_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cuz' your presence still lingers here,'_

Kagome sat at a baby Grand piano in center stage.

'_And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase,'_

I watched speechlessly as she sang her heart out.

'_When you cried I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd,_

_Fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand,_

_For all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me.'_

She held the final note perfectly.

I had felt so tense this morning when I woke up that it was almost second nature when I entered the concert room, sat down at the piano, and started playing the first song that came to mind. As soon as I started singing I could feel the tension melt off of my body.

When I finished I felt refreshed, until I looked down and caught sight of my audience. Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway gazing at me. His mouth was open and he looked shocked. ' I wonder why, its not like he's never heard me sing before.

Before I Could get a word in, he turned and left. I shook my head and got my jacket before jumping off the stage gracefully and making my way to the classroom.

'Guys are weird,' I thought absently as I left.

Yeah It's short. So What? I do have a life you know. Thanx for the reviews they made me happy.


End file.
